1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hammocks. More particularly, the invention concerns a collapsible, easily portable hammock for use in the outdoors such as at the beach or in the park or in the yard.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Hammocks have been known for many, many years, and have been widely used for both recreational and utilitarian purposes. Because of the recreational popularity of hammocks, numerous types of foldable hammock supporting structures for holding the hammock in an outstretched position have been suggested. However, such foldable or collapsible hammock supports, are typically complex in construction, and are often unwieldy, and difficult to use. Further, such structures are generally heavy, quite bulky when in a collapsed or folded configuration, and, accordingly, are extremely difficult to transport from place to place.
As will become more apparent from the discussion which follows, the apparatus of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art collapsible hammocks, and provides for the first time a light weight, easy to operate hammock assembly, which folds into a compact configuration. The hammock support is conveniently mounted on a wheeled base so that it may readily be transported much in the same manner as a golf cart.